Real Feelings
by NightmareLeviathan4
Summary: East is the only almost non-existent Oneshot up to where I know of this pair...


**REAL FEELINGS**

_For precaution I put a K +_

_East is the only almost non-existent Oneshot up to where I know of this pair, I have not seen any history in FF or in another place. In addition it is a mixture of the knight of Aqualord (not very known) and Slayers Try. _

The trip was continuing after conquering to 12 groups of bandits (remaining with his booty) all they wanted to rest KM and Lina had crossed I do not tire until somehow oil shows restraint in one put to 12 KM at the time for his speed it seemed to disappear when we come to the put one she already was in his third plate, when Gourry wanted to prove a chunk of the meat a Fire Ball I give the orders to demolish it and the rest of the people I flee of the place. After when we stop eating (of fact the place still has me without food, something destroyed for you fight that Lina, Gourry and me)

The owner I do not receive from us anything providing that we were returning ever. We rest in the field, by night I woke up for a noise went to see the person who was of backs scarcely was meeting the face but there is sure this time who was: Lina, for some time was identifying Lina with his miss (he was not dealing because, later for Lina turned anybody so important as his "Miss"). But from the incident of the fight between the gods dragoons for some reason Lina turned into the most important person of his life, already he was not identifying her as his "Miss" was simply Lina. While he was thinking it I listen to her to recite:

_Fragment of the Lord of Nightmares,_

_Release thy heavenly retribution_

_Blade of cold, black nothingness_

_Become my power, become my body_

_Together, let us walk the path of destruction_

_And smash even the souls of the Gods_

_RAGNA BLADE!_

It saw as a dark energy it was transforming in sword and in the same way as "The power of God ", only that more destructive later it saw as Lina's body was trembling, instinctively it was and I take her in his shoulders. ¿Lyos? - I ask Lina semi consents. Lyos I blush: If Lina, who was it that you did? I say it to you tomorrow after the breakfast, am sleepy and a hunger.

5:30 AM.

Lyos and Gourry smelt roast fish when they were to the most nearby river there saw a heap of the skeletons of fish and Lina it continues going fishing.

Hello boys Lina said smiling. Again fishing these of this form Gourry said with disgust. In the Manga there is understood better that in it encourages the part where this Lina going fishing and Gourry gives him disgust both the bait and the fact that Lina eats up the guts (in it pinches Lina does not give him disgust continues eating unlike encourage, Gourry is going to be fished by a stone of bait (though I remember) and it fishes Nunza. Lina at the time feels disgust of Eating up to Nunza and says to Gourry that Nunza might be a poisonous fish scaring Gourry who was eating up to Nunza. Let's return to the history it seems to them. After they were finishing the breakfast (except Gourry that after seeing that his method was not working, I take few fish that Lina gave him ½ of fact started them mangling. While Lina I stretch the arms and look at the dawn. In this moment Lyos it appeared behind, before it was approaching Lina and was saying something, she I speak to him: now well this will explain it to him, we sit down. Sides besides the priestess and the general that we face (Haruker and Riskfalto respectively), both servants of Dolphin of deep Water the latter is one of 4 servants of Ruby eyes Shabranigdu (You Catch up to the moment)

Lyos agreed.

Shabranigdu is the Satan of this world there are other 3, these 4 serve to the major Power and to be (and it does not have form). The lord of the nightmares his power and existence are scarcely understandable for the alive beings, in fact very they it knows few ones of his existence. Even using practically nothing of his power it is sufficient to destroy the world , for this reason I have been perfecting his power adapting it in order that it me is easier it to use and not to have so many consequences... What your you looked is the Ragna Blade that I it imagine and I am trying that of thought turns actually but even have not dominated well what you observed it will not be not compared at all when it has dominated it and more when it has improved it in addition I am training also the power of God. And well with the hands in the hips.

If I believe that I gave if I believe that I gave, you use more powerful Mazoku even with a minimal part of his force you might destroy the world. Scratching his head

¡Brave! Applauding and with a smile,

You understood it better than alone Gourry hope that you do not forget it as step with him. But you were not you're the one who said it brings over of dominating the power before using it. I make it in addition then I said to you that you had to stop flow the power for …

Guys that someone remembers me to where we go

Listen well jellyfish brain, since I have said it to him at least 12 times while this was throwing an ear and was shouting it.

WE HAVE BEEN IN 2 PARTS OF THE WORLD!, THE FIRST ONE IS OURS, NOW WE ARE IN ANOTHER PART of (THE ALREADY DESTROYED BARRIER) IS GOING TO GO In another part GIVE WORLD WHERE WE ARE IN THE DOMAINS OF THE WATER DRAGON, OUR DESTINATION IS THE WORLD OF THE DRAGON OF FIRE, IN ORDER THAT WE COULD CROSS DIRECTLY, NOW WE ARE NEAR THE FRONTIER. SURELY IF HE WAS SPEAKING TO YOU ABOUT THE REST OF THE PLAN SURELY IF HE WAS SPEAKING TO HIM ON THE REST OF THE PLAN NOT WOULD REMEMBER BECAUSE IT MAKES ME NOT REPEAT WHAT YOU SAID, IT IS USELESS, SHOUTING HIM DIRECTLY TO THE EAR.

Good but said quietly angry

Quiet ¿QUIET?

You're desperate you eat of my food and do not listen and / or forget. We cross the border tomorrow they had better not be so stupid along the way.

Hey do not compare me with Gourry On with the trip.

7:12 p.m...

That will be over here looking Gaudi said.

PLEASE HELP, said a villager lived out of the ruins bandits stole all possessions, money and cattle.

Well this is a mining town, is not it? In agreement but they will give us in exchange 45 % of you them concerned that we recover But we do not have very much and … That hurts take it to leave it choose

Other villagers who started going out slowly agreed

Lina smiled: KNOW WOULD BE REASONABLE, We Go boys it is time raising the arm.

To the dusk the bandits were taking delight of his booty obtained during a month of plunder, I steal etc.

Suddenly a ball of fire fell down of the sky burning to many a figure it went out of the flames.

WHO ARE YOU brat? You know with whom you are getting.

The same thing repeats itself that in the episode 1 basically.

Whereas some of them were trying to escape of the massacre with coins of his clothes

Lyos and Gourry they were looking at the spectacle.

You know though I am accustomed to seeing this, every time I discover a new detail.

The same thing I say, answered Lyos.

Hey boys stop being stopped and help me to load the booty. At the moment of having dinner he returned the little that I reserve to the peasants principally clothes and a few cows. When they moved away considerably from the people they started eating the rest of the cattle.

Lina hears you believe that you did well on having given them so few more of the gold. What they need they were clothes they can restore his houses and obtain food of the plants and this agriculture, in addition it was not a very rich people what the majority of the things that I obtained were not of them .Time of sleeping remember that tomorrow we will cross the barrier.

Which barrier?

Fire Ball! Good Ahhh already will return, what does spend Lyos?

Not alone at all I who said something in low voice and with topsy-turvy shamed. Then to sleeping of once.

Well technically it is my first Fanfic (English is not my language) but I had no trouble imagining it, it was another story as well as build on the character of the characters, the season 3 and Knight of Aqualord, it is difficult to create its own history (without plagiarizing much) although I have no record of a story like this, much less about the couple I have to begin to shape this style (though in some ways "a new General" helped me despite being a different story and a couple different. Addition "Attack of the Snowmen".


End file.
